Persons are frequently called upon to complete forms to provide personal information. For instance, when a patient visits his or her doctor, the patient is often required to complete one or more forms that, for example, identify the person's name, sex, date of birth, social security number, address, telephone number(s), marital status, insurance carrier, insurance subscriber name, insurance group number, applicable medical conditions, current prescriptions, allergies, etc. In another example, a person may be called upon to complete an application form for a potential employer which identifies, for instance, the person's name, sex, date of birth, social security number, address, telephone number(s), employment history, physical disabilities, etc.
As can be appreciated from the two examples cited above, much of the information a person may be required to provide is the same regardless of the recipient of the information. Accordingly, the person may be required to provide the same information repeatedly to different recipients and, in some circumstances, to the same recipients on different occasions. In addition to the tedium involved with repeatedly filling out such forms, the person may not have all of the information called for by the form. For instance, information such as an insurance group number may only be used by the person a few times a year and therefore may not be committed to memory.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system and method for completing forms in which a form can be, at least partially, automatically completed to reduce the amount of information the user must manually provide on the form.